Jealousy
by wolframvonshibuya
Summary: "Yuuri's eyes widened as he looked up to find Wolfram's face in shock after being slapped by the young Von Gyllenhaal. The guests had all gasped as they turned to Yuuri to see a response."


Yuuri smiled as Wolfram danced with Greta across the hall. The guests clapped for the Demon King's fiancé with grins on their faces. As the song came to a close, a round of applause and cheer sounded from everyone and the pair bowed before they returned to Yuuri's side.

"How was I, papa?" Greta said excitedly as she leaped into the arms of the Maoh.

"You were beautiful, Greta!" he responded excitedly.

"What about Papa Wolfram?" she said with a laugh.

"He was amazing too," he said with a smile before he turned to face the blonde demon. Wolfram just grinned.

"Of course I was, I've had lessons since I was a child," he boasted and Greta laughed. As the night went on, everyone but Yuuri had danced across the hall, Gunter had danced with Gisela, Wolfram danced once again with Greta and even Gwendal and Conrad had both danced with their overly ecstatic mother. Yuuri watched the night progress with delight as he moved between the food and his throne, making conversations with both nobles and servants. As he sat down once again on his throne, a familiar voice spoke.

"This is a wonderful celebration, Your Majesty," Conrad said from behind. Yuuri turned his head and smiled in return.

"Prince Wolfram, it would be my honour to dance with you," a man said and Yuuri whipped his head in the other direction as the stranger grabbed Wolfram's hand and bowed. Wolfram's cheeks flushed as he tried to mutter a response.

"Conrad," Yuuri said as he glared at the man who pulled Wolfram towards him, "Who is that?"

"He is a nephew of one of the Ten Noble Families; a very intelligent, young man but he's well known for his excellent skill in swords," Conrad said with a smile, "I believe his name was Henry Von Gyllenhaal." Yuuri's eyes narrowed as Henry placed one hand on Wolfram's waist and pulled him slightly closer than necessary. As the song progressed, Yuuri felt his anger increase.

'Why is he doing that? Doesn't he know Wolfram is my fiancé? There should be a law for doing something like that! Execution might be a bit much but-'

"Yuuri," Conrad started and the black haired boy snapped out of his thoughts. As he looked up at his Godfather, he noticed the amused smiles of his friends at his side. His face flushed.

"I-it's not what you think," he said as he crossed his arms. "It's not!" he said again as the smiles never left their faces. "Stop it!" he said before he looked away from them. He grumbled something under his breath before a loud slap was heard across the hall. Yuuri's eyes widened as he looked up to find Wolfram's face in shock after being slapped by the young Von Gyllenhaal. The guests had all gasped as they turned to Yuuri to see a response.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gwendal said loudly at the young stranger.

"I believe I just asked Prince Wolfram for his hand," he said with a smug look.

"His Excellency is already engaged to His Majesty!" Gunter said angrily. Yuuri stood up as the room was filled with silence. "Y-Your Majesty?" Gunter asked as he and everyone felt chills go down their spines.

"Yuuri," Wolfram said nervously as the King walked towards them, his expression hidden. Yuuri turned his head towards a servant who held a tray of silverware. The servant stared wide eyed as the Maoh walked towards her. "Y-Yuuri what are you-," the blonde began but was interrupted when Yuuri smacked the tray, knocking all of the silverware to the ground. He looked straight towards Henry, fire in his eyes.

"You," he muttered before he kicked two utensils towards the man. It was a knife and a spork.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram said in shock as Henry bent down and picked up the two. Everyone stared at the King in shock while Wolfram looked between the two with wide eyes.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Wolfram said angrily as Yuuri sighed and collapsed on his office chair.<p>

"How delightful! My Wolfram is being fought over by such great men!" Cheri said excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

"Yuuri, are you sure this is a good idea?" Murata asked as he leaned against the King's desk.

"It's not like I had a choice."

"You didn't have to challenge him to a duel!" the blonde demon said as he walked back and forth across the room, "He is skilled in both magic and sword!"

"But-"

"You on the other hand, can't use a sword to save your life and can barely control your own powers and-"

"Wolfram," Yuuri said and Wolfram stopped in his tracks before he stared at Yuuri, "Have faith in me," he said with a smile.

"But His Excellency doesn't lie when he says you lack in skills," Gwendal said as he stared at the Maoh, "The logical thing to do would to just call it off and-"

"No way," Yuuri said suddenly as he stood up and pressed his hands flat on the table. "I refuse to give Wolfram up to anyone," he added and everyone stared at their King in surprise.

"What if you lose?!" Wolfram shouted loudly.

"I won't!" Yuuri replied, "Just trust me, Wolfram. I don't intend to let anyone take you. You're my fiancé aren't you?" he said with a smile.

"Idiot," Wolfram said with a sigh as he walked towards him. "You're such an idiot," he muttered while Yuuri continued to smile. "Wipe that stupid smile off your face, you wimp!" he yelled as he smacked the back of his head.

* * *

><p>"For you," Henry said with a smile as he held out a bouquet of roses towards Wolfram.<p>

"I-uhm-" he started when he noticed a very angry Yuuri next to him.

"Yuuri, something's coming out of you," Gunther pointed out nervously as he witnessed the scene.

"Please, take it," the man insisted and Wolfram hesitantly took it from him.

"T-thank you," he said nervously before the man took hold of the blonde's hand and kissed it. Yuuri's powers began to leak everywhere while everyone tried to calm him down.

"Let's begin," was all the Demon King said as he walked straight towards the duel area. Gunter commenced the match and Henry immediately ran towards the boy, sword in hand. Yuuri managed to block him, determination in his eyes.

"I'm afraid you have to surrender, Your Majesty," Henry said as their swords clashed, "I don't plan on leaving here empty handed."

"Like hell I'm letting you take Wolfram with you!" Yuuri shouted as he pushed Henry backwards.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted worriedly as the double black almost lost his footing. Henry grinned as he stretched out his hand, fire appearing at his palm. "Yuuri, run!"

"Wolfram," Yuuri said as he turned to face his fiancé, "I told you to have faith in me," he added before his entire body began to light up. A wall of fire headed straight for him but Yuuri's water dragons appeared and blocked him. "I'll say this again," Yuuri's voice said loudly, "I'm not letting you take Wolfram."

The last thing he remembered was the look of Wolfram's worried face before he turned to face his opponent. Yuuri's eyes slowly opened to meet Emerald green ones staring back at him.

"Wolfram?"

"Shut up, you wimp, you need to rest," Wolfram said and Yuuri sat up as he rubbed his eyes.

"The duel! Who won?!" he said as he noticed everyone's faces surrounding him.

"You did, as expected, Your Majesty!" Gunter said excitedly. "Lord Von Gyllenhaal pushed you to your limit as he began to speak vulgar things about Lord Von Bielifeld and you nearly destroyed him and the castle if it weren't for His Excellency!"

"You were about to blow everything up until Wolfram ran towards you and told you to stop," Conrad said with a smile.

"Wolfram, you-"

"Well, what do you expect?! I'm your fiancé aren't I? I have to take responsibility for a wimp like you!" he said as he crossed his arms with a scoff. A smile formed on Yuuri's face before he pulled Wolfram into a hug.

"Thank you," Yuuri said before he pulled away and pressed a soft kiss on his fiancé's lips. Wolfram's eyes widened and everyone stared in shock.

"Idiot! Don't just do something embarrassing like that out of nowhere!" he yelled and Yuuri just sent him a smile.


End file.
